


To Be Alone With You

by schneestern



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern





	To Be Alone With You

Hot skin sliding together and she's soft, so soft under your touch. You kiss away little beads of sweat from the underside of her breast and she grips your hair tighter, but does nothing else.

You always thought she'd be different, louder, more aggressive. But here in the dark, under your hands, she's breathing hard, body arching up against yours and it's perfect, just right.

You can feel her heartbeat under your fingertips, feel the sweat clinging to her skin. You lick a path down between her breasts and taste salt and her. Your nipples rub against her belly, sending sparks through your body and you realize that there _is_ a difference between thinking something and actually doing it.

It's the first time you really understand what's going on, what this moment means and you hold onto her hips tighter, filled with irrational fear that she'll simply disappear from under your body. You want to do this right, make it work.

As you dip your head between her legs, musky smell of her pussy overtaking your senses, she gently pulls at your hair and you look up.

Her eyes are dark in the half light from the window, hair sticking wetly to her forehead and she looks at you, like she knows exactly what you're thinking. She says _Don't worry_ and you kiss the inside of her thigh to let her know that you're alright.

Then her hand is at the back of your neck again, fingers tangling in your hair, softly massaging the muscles there. You feel a little less tense, a little less on edge and you lean forward, settling yourself between her legs.

The first taste of her is strange, new and you keep licking long, wet stripes over her pussy. She whimpers, squirming under you. Slowly, you part her folds, dip the tip of your tongue into her and she draws in a sharp breath, hips bucking up.

You set up a slow rhythm, tongue fucking in and out of her as you smooth your hands over her thighs. She moans, a sound that carries through her whole body and it touches something deep inside you. You close your eyes, just taking in the moment. _Please,_ she whispers and you rub your thumb against her clit in time with the slick slide of your tongue inside her.

You feel it build insider her and when she comes you lap at her pussy, drawing it out as long as you can. When she squirms under your touch, you move up her body and lie down next to her, pressing close against her side.

You're a little out of your depth here, not sure what you're supposed to do now.

She decides it for you, turns her head and presses her lips against yours. It's a wet kiss, slow and thoughtful and it tastes like her come. To you it feels so familiar that your breath stutters a little and you put your hand over her breast to feel her heartbeat.

 _Thank you,_ she says against your lips and just like that it's all good. You nod, body still buzzing with arousal, but you're tired and this wasn't about you anyway. You tug your head under her chin, pull the blanket over you both.

She presses a kiss to your hairline, whispering words into your hair you don't quite understand anymore. You fall asleep to her hair tickling your face and her body warming yours.


End file.
